


Don't Take my Sunshine Away

by somethinginbetween



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Feels, I have no idea whats going on because this is the first thing I've published, M/M, Sadness, and overdone, but I just really wanted to write it, if you are looking for fluff, look away, sorry about that, this is not fluff, this is probably very cliche, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginbetween/pseuds/somethinginbetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hadn't meant for anything to happen. But it only took one second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take my Sunshine Away

It had happened in one second. Only one second for Derek’s entire life to shatter. Three of them, Jackson, Erica and him had gone out to defeat a rogue Alpha who was turning people. Shouldn’t have been too difficult, but then one had turned into two and two into four and four into eight and soon they were up against nine fully fledged werewolves and Derek had needed to call in backup.  
It was a bloody fight, and one they had needed everyone for. The weres they were fighting were inexperienced, but fought with ferocity. Stiles ran in and out through the fights, shooting magic at their opponents to weaken them. Derek wanted to shout at his mate to be careful, but his attention was focused completely on the two betas in front of him.  
It took them an hour to beat the other pack. Derek had put the two betas both out of commission and looked for another fight to finish, but most of his pack had done well, only Erica, Issac and Scott were fighting. The others were tying up their opponents. Lord knows what they would do with them. It was most likely Deaton would know. Stiles was shooting magic at Erica’s opponent, the Alpha’s mate, and it was there Derek went. He shouldn’t have. He should have paid more attention to the Alpha, because an Alpha will protect their mate’s life with their own and it was just when Stiles was aiming a hit shot at the Alpha’s mate that the Alpha ran from Scott and raked his claws through Stiles’ stomach.   
“No!” Derek wasn’t even aware of the feral howl that came out of his mouth. Viciously, he sliced through the Alpha’s throat, a kill move that caused death immediately. Then, he turned toward Stiles, fearing what he would see. Four large claw marks ripped through Stile’s stomach and Derek almost threw up.   
“Call an ambulance,” He yelled.  
There was red everywhere. There was so much blood, too much blood. Derek sank to his knees and cradled Stile’s head on his lap.  
“Hey, Hey, It’s going to be okay. It’s going to be okay. You’ll be fine. Look, it’s not even that deep.”  
Stiles stared up at him, “That was stupid. I should have gone for the Alpha.”  
“It doesn’t matter, you’re going to be fine.”  
“Fine,” Stiles gave a little laugh “Fine, yes, I’m absolutely fine.”  
Derek pressed his hand to Stiles chest and took away the pain. Underneath him, Stiles sighed a little. The light in his eyes lulled.  
Derek was distantly aware that tears were trickling down his face.  
“Derek, do me a favor. Would you kiss me?”  
It was Derek’s turn to give a shaky laugh.  
“Of-of course.”  
Derek leaned down and kissed the red lips below him. They were salty with tears and shook a little.  
“Thank you.”  
Stiles took a shuddering breath, “Do you remember the first time we kissed?”  
“Of course, that was funny. It was a mistake.”  
Stiles chuckled again, “That was no mistake. I don’t think I ever told you this, but I had kinda planned it.”  
“I know.”  
“You knew!?”  
“Yes, of course I did.”  
Stiles shuttered beneath him and let out a racking cough. Blood came up.  
“Would you- would you sing to me.”  
“I’m not much of a singer.”  
“I’m not much for dying.”  
“What would I sing?”  
“I don’t know. Something to make the fear go away. Something about sunshine.”  
Derek opened his mouth and a tune came to mind. His mother sung it to him when he was little.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

Stiles smiled. He was so beautiful. Even in death.

You make me happy when skies are grey.

One of Derek’s tears fell onto Stiles’ cheek

You’ll never know dear, how-

Derek’s voice cracked

-how much I love you

Stiles’ eyes began to close

So please- 

Derek sobbed

Please don’t take my sunshine away

“No, Stiles come on, stay with me. An ambulance is on its way.  
If Derek didn’t have wolf hearing, he wouldn’t have caught the last five most important words of his life.  
“I love you, Derek Hale.”  
He heard Stiles heartbeat stop.  
“Oh god.” Derek didn’t even recognize the half sob that came out of him. Leaning forward he hugged the body in front of him and rocked back and forth.  
He leaned back his head and howled. The howl of a wolf that had lost his mate.   
The pack gathered around the boy who had run with the wolves just as an ambulance arrived.


End file.
